Haruto Amō
is the main hero of the Shichisei no Subaru light novel and the main protagonist of the anime series. Haruto is a Fighter and was the leader of guild Subaru. He was one of the most skilled players in for the closed beta of <<Union>>, the first ever Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG). Six years later, he was asked by two players to assist them in a difficult quest in the updated game, <<Re'Union>>. Appearance Haruto has brown hair and blue eyes in the game and in real life. He is seen wearing a short black overcoat with white rolled up sleeves over a white half-sleeved shirt. He wears long black trousers with a grey stripe just above his knees, the ends of which are neatly tucked into his brown boots. Lastly, he wears black fingerless gloves. Personality Haruto used to have a bright, cheerful, social personality until Asahi Kuga’s death. After the incident, he distanced himself from everyone and became more emotionless, which most likely meant that he lost his cheerful/outgoing personality. After Asahi’s reappearance, he began to change towards his old self and is found smiling more by Episode 3 in the anime. He is also dense about Satsuki Usui and Asahi’s feelings, even when they shows obvious signs that they liked him but he never noticed. According to Satsuki, Haruto has been this way since elementary school. When he learned the truth of their feelings, he was shocked and thought back on their past before becoming dismayed with himself of never noticing. Background Six years ago, He was an elementary schooler who played the VRMMORPG, Union and he was the leader of the top guild, Subaru. When encountering the dungeon boss, Asahi Kuga is killed in the game protecting Haruto. Asahi subsequently dies from heart failure in the real world, resulting in the game being shut down due to his overconfidence and recklessness during a MMORPG boss battle and as a result of him trying to save Nozomi Kusaka, Since then, Haruto became a shut-in and blamed himself as the cause of Asahi's death. Plot Volume 1 Six years later, the Union game is relaunched, now called <<Re'Union>>, with only invited players allowed to play the game. Haruto is one of the invited players, and after clearing a dungeon he is surprised to find Asahi sleeping inside a treasure chest. Having conversation with Asahi, Haruto realizes that Asahi still thinks it is the day of the failed quest six years ago and finds out that she cannot log out of the game. A rival guild from the original game attacks Haruto and she activates her <<Sense>> that allows Haruto to predict his opponent's movements to beat him as while Haruto doesn't have his, Asahi still has her's. Sometime after logging out, Satsuki comes over to visit Haruto and tells him that he needs to face the past as he had been running away from it. Back in the game, Haruto and Satsuki meet in-game and journey together. Haruto then goes out to a cave and meets Elicia, who appears to know about Asahi and warns Haruto that he is being targeted. Out of jealousy, Satsuki asks Asahi to stay away from Haruto after telling her what kind of person he had become, and the ensuing argument leads Haruto to log out. Satsuki visits him to remind her of the promise he made as six years ago, the Subaru members exchanged rings. Back in the game, Haruto and Asahi go on an adventure to gather materials for a ring that Haruto gives to Asahi, and Satsuki has one made for herself. The three venture into the dungeon where they had their final quest searching for answers regarding Asahi and encounter the dungeon boss that killed Asahi summoned by Elicia. After struggling, Haruto remembers the promise to Asahi to protect each other, and his Sense awakens to defeat the boss. Satsuki, Haruto and Asahi defeat the boss Purgatorio responsible for Asahi's game over. Upon his defeat, they see mysterious images inside their heads, and Asahi suspects they are her memories. They set out to find the remaining Subaru members when they are surrounded by members of the elite Southern Cross guild who are after Asahi. They're soon joined by a different guild called the Brill Society. Relationships Family Haruna Amō Haruna and Haruto are siblings, they are shown to be very close and Haruna cares a lot about Haruto and also gets worried about him. She appeared to be really excited when Satsuki comes to visit Haruto as he has not had a friend in six years. Friends Asahi Kuga Haruto was childhood friends with her and he truly cared for him. Asahi had feelings for him and he had the same for her, though did not know it. Tragically, Asahi died and Haruto was truly devastated to the point where he disassociated himself with his friends and became pessimistic. He was truly delighted to find her alive and their reunion reawaken his old self again and reconnected him with his old friends. Asahi and Haruto became close again, as prior to the start of the series she gave him a ring as a gift which she got as a reward from a quest. Haruto also regain his feelings for her though didn't seem aware of it. When Takanori and Haruto had a fight in the real world by Asahi's grave, he admitted his love for Asahi and defeats him to prove it. Afterwards, Haruto goes to the dance of "eternal love" where he was forced to reject Satsuki who previously confessed to him, though she wasn't surprised by this. Satsuki Usui Satsuki and Haruto are elementary school friend and former Subaru members in the game Union. When they were still playing Union, Haruto told her he will be her shield no matter how strong Satsuki gets. Since elementary school she has unrequited love for Haruto, which is still strong in their teenage years. She tends to blush around him but Haruto never notices her actions making her flustered and angry. Haruto is confused by this change though he doesn't hold ill will towards her. Due to Satsuki, Haruto regained part of his old nature and became more happier like he was in his childhood. Satsuki soon confessed to him and he was shocked at this before he thought back to their interactions and realized it was true. He blushed at finally catching on while Satsuki gave him time to ponder and answer her declaration. Haruto appeared to her and she was excited for his reply before she noticed his expression and realized he chose Asahi Kuga. When they met again, he was awkward around her since he now knew how she felt. Satsuki showed no hard feelings to him, even stating they were still friends. She also joked that he can always come to her if Asahi rejected him. Takanori Mikado Takanori and Haruto were former guild members and used to get along however, they became more distant towards one another after Asahi Kuga’s death. During the funeral for Asahi, he pushed Haruto down yelling at him for killing Asahi. Since then, their relationship has gone downhill. Abilities Sense Fighting Spirit - This power gives Haruto the ability to manipulate the aura inside him to be used to attack and survive. Trivia *His appearance resembles that of Kirito from Sword Art Online, in the Ordinal Scale movie. *It is known that Haruto is the only member of Subaru that has not been featured on a light novel cover. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Subaru Category:Union Players Category:Re'Union Players